


The Devil You Know

by stuffy_j



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Demon Gabriel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This has all the set-up and plot of a bad porno, hunter jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffy_j/pseuds/stuffy_j
Summary: Jack is a ghost hunter hired to get rid of whatever is mildly inconveniencing a suburban family. To his surprise, he finds out the culprit is Gabriel, more of a demonic spirit than a ghost, and one who is much more interested in Jack's ass than in continuing to haunt some boring family.Jack brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could already feel a tension headache building just behind his eyes. “It’s a job,” he reminded himself. “You need this. You would like to continue eating. Just figure out what’s going on, get rid of it, and get out.” He slipped his cellphone into his back pocket with a sigh.“Gonna treat yourself to a nice steak dinner tonight if you’re successful?” asked a voice, and Jack looked up, startled. A man with a well-groomed mustache and beard was leaning against one of the gleaming kitchen countertops, the corner of his lips upturned in a smirk on his handsome face. “You look like you’re a man who appreciates some good meat.”





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reaper76 Summer Event (though I know I am, as always, very late. These two wouldn't shut up.)
> 
> This fic has all the set up and plot premise of a poorly written porno, and for that I am so sorry. Still, I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave a kudos or, even better, a comment! Thank you all, you're all amazing!!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as [edgedadhell](https://edgedadhell.tumblr.com) or on twitter at [stuffy_jj](https://twitter.com/stuffy_jj)! Come yell at me! I love yelling with people!

The house on Cherry Avenue was unassuming and bright, with large windows to let the sun in and a recently remodeled kitchen that boasted shiny granite countertops and cabinet doors that swung silently. The open floorplan gave the impression of more space than there actually was inside the house, and an empty fireplace promised cozy winter nights spent drinking hot chocolate with mini marshmallows on the massive couch in front of it.

“You’re sure this place is haunted,” Jack said. The hardwood floors gleamed under the soles of his dirty boots. He idly ground his heel in, watching as dirt flaked off.

“Yes!” The shrill voice of Anne Pemberton pierced straight into his eardrum, and he winced as he held his phone a little farther away from his ear. “You can get rid of it, right?”

“Yeah,” Jack sighed, looking around the cozy suburban home once again. If nothing else, he could sage the place. Make this at least somewhat worth the trip. “Don’t worry about it, Mrs. Pemberton. I’ll give you a call when everything is safe to come back.”

“Thank you so much, Jack!” she squealed through the phone. Jack held it another inch away. “I’ll deposit the money as soon as I get your call.” And then she hung up.

Jack brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could already feel a tension headache building just behind his eyes. “It’s a job,” he reminded himself. “You need this. You would like to continue eating. Just figure out what’s going on, get rid of it, and get out.” He slipped his cellphone into his back pocket with a sigh.

“Gonna treat yourself to a nice steak dinner tonight if you’re successful?” asked a voice, and Jack looked up, startled. A man with a well-groomed mustache and beard was leaning against one of the gleaming kitchen countertops, the corner of his lips upturned in a smirk on his handsome face. “You look like you’re a man who appreciates some good meat.”

“Who are you?” Jack demanded, whipping out the pistol he had stuffed into the back of his jeans and pointing it at the man. No flickering, no hostility, no repetitive movements or scripted answers -- he didn’t appear to be ghostly in nature, but you never knew. If there was one rule in ghost hunting, Jack had learned, it was that there _were_ no rules. “How did you get in here?”

The handsome man tsked and straightened up. “Do you make it a habit to go around pointing guns at random strangers?” he asked, brushing lightly at the hem of his well-tailored shirt.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Jack said, holding the gun steady. There was something… _off_ about the man, as handsome as he was. Like he was cramped inside his own body, maybe. Just too _much_ stuffed inside some incredibly attractive packaging. It made the hair on the back of Jack’s neck stand up, the latent feeling of static electricity in the room putting him on edge. “You haven’t answered my questions.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Nice to meet you,” he said pleasantly. “My name is Gabriel. Please stop waving that gun around in my house like _I’m_ the one breaking and entering.”

Jack frowned and narrowed his eyes, but kept the gun raised. “This isn’t your house,” he said, voice slow.

“Isn’t it?” Gabriel said, and the electric feeling in the house suddenly seemed to intensify, like there was a storm bearing down on the room they were standing in. “I have been in this house for time immemorial. I have watched the world walk past these walls for more years than you can even comprehend. This place hold memories that you could never even begin to understand, and you have the audacity to tell me this isn’t my house?” His eyes seemed to burn from within, small flames immolating inside his pupils.

“This house was built in 2006,” Jack said flatly. “How could it be standing for time immemorial if it hasn’t even been around for two decades.”

The pressure in the air disappeared in an instant, and Gabriel sighed. “Damn. Smarter than you look, I’ll give you that.” He drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter, looking at Jack intensely. “Still, do you mind putting the gun down at least? All you’re going to do is put a couple of holes in these nice walls, not in me.”

Jack slowly lowered the gun, hearing the truth behind the words. When Gabriel didn’t rush him or threaten him in any way, he holstered it carefully, making sure to keep it unobstructed at his hip. “What are you?” he asked.

Gabriel smiled, teeth flashing in the light. “Does it matter?” He took a deliberate step forward, then another, and another. Jack’s hand twitched at his side, nearly grabbing the pistol again, but he stopped himself. It wouldn’t do any good, he could tell. Suddenly Gabriel was right in his face, sharp brown eyes staring into Jack’s own, beard looking softer than it had any right to be. “After all, you came here to deal with me, didn’t you?”

“So what are you?” Jack asked again, and Gabriel sighed, looking put out.

“You’re really stuck on that, aren’t you,” he said, pouting a little bit. It shouldn’t have been so cute. _Jack, you weak, horny bastard_ , Jack thought to himself. “If I tell you, can we move past this conversational block and on to more...interesting topics? Also, you haven’t even told me your name, which is rather rude.”

“I’m Jack,” Jack said amiably. “I know your name is Gabriel, so you don’t have to tell me that again. You know what I want.”

Gabriel grinned sharply at him. “I’m hoping it’s the same thing I want,” he said smoothly, and Jack felt his cheeks heat up as he struggled not to react otherwise. It didn’t seem to work, because Gabriel’s eyes lit up in delight. “Anyway, I guess you might consider me somewhere between a poltergeist and a demon, though I lean a little more heavily on the demonic side. There, does that answer your question? And please don’t pull any weapons on me,” he said, “All I’ve done so far is plant a few bad dreams and move some chairs around, and these flavorless white people ran out screaming.” He sighed, before looking at Jack again with a calculating look. “Perhaps we can help each other out. What do you say? A handsome hunter drives me out, and I can go spend my time on more… _fruitful_ endeavors.” He smiled again, and his teeth seemed a little sharper, a little whiter.

“You’re really making me want to point my gun at you again,” Jack said, fixated on the sharp cheekbones in Gabriel’s face and the way they framed his beautiful eyes. He should...he should step back, right? He shouldn’t let this demonic presence get so close to him. The electricity was back, but it wasn’t heavy like before. Now it just seemed to skitter up and down Jack’s back and arms, tingling slightly, but not hurting. He was incredibly handsome for a demon...and it _would_ be the easiest hunt Jack had been on in a long time...and he was approaching a nearly three year dry spell...

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, his eyes dropping to half-lidded as he suddenly looked exactly like the cat who got the cream. Jack gritted his teeth at the fact that smug looked _incredibly good_ on him. “I have a much better idea of something you could point at me,” he said, voice practically a purr. 

“Oh yeah?” Jack asked, his voice coming out much huskier than he intended. He felt one of Gabriel’s hands slide around his waist, coming to rest at the small of his back, just above his ass. It felt… _good_ there. Solid. “And what would that be?”

The other hand came up and caressed the side of Jack’s face far more tenderly than he expected from the demon, thumb smoothing along the edge of the scar that bisected Jack’s face across his nose. “You’re cute when you play coy,” Gabriel breathed before kissing him, lips soft and easy against Jack’s own, the kiss more exploratory than plundering, which Jack had not expected at all. Gabriel’s beard rubbed against his own stubble, and it was as soft as it looked against his skin, brushing against his chin and jaw as the demon tilted Jack’s face to get a better angle for the kiss. His other hand still rested against Jack’s back, a slight pressure keeping their bodies pressed together as they kissed. It was...nice. Much nicer than Jack had expected, if he was being honest with himself.

And then he felt Gabriel grin wickedly into the kiss before suddenly biting down on Jack’s lower lip, hard enough to sting and make Jack gasp. Gabriel made a pleased noise in his throat before pushing his tongue into Jack’s mouth, exploring, slicking their tongues together as he tasted Jack and let Jack taste him. Gabriel’s tongue was...longer than Jack expected, more than human, and he shuddered slightly in his grasp at the reminder that this beautiful man was more than Jack could ever understand. His lips tasted human, but with an undercurrent of heat that no other person Jack had ever kissed had possessed. 

The hand at Jack’s lower back suddenly dipped into the back of his jeans, possessively grabbing at his ass, and Jack jumped slightly in surprise, breaking the kiss. “Hey!” he said, glaring at Gabriel, who chuckled and licked his kiss-swollen lower lip. “You think I’m that easy?”

“Sorry,” the demon said, not sounding sorry at all, “it’s just that I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you since you came trotting in here all business and tight jeans.” He squeezed Jack’s ass again, and Jack bit his lip to stop the moan that threatened to bubble out. Gabriel smirked knowingly. “Are you telling me you’re not that easy?” he asked, lifting his hands and making to step away. “It doesn’t happen often, but I have been wrong before…”

Jack sucked in a breath and rolled his eyes, grabbing Gabriel’s hands and putting them back on his body. “Shut up,” he said, “You talk way too damn much.” He kissed the demon before he could say something obnoxious in response, this time pushing his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth and tasting him. One hand buried itself in Gabriel’s soft hair, and the other went around his shoulders, holding them close together. For a moment, they were pressed together perfectly, bodies a hard line against each other as their mouths slotted together.

And then Gabriel broke the kiss (Jack very seriously considered taking out his gun and shooting him) and touched Jack’s forehead lightly with two fingers. There was a strange dissolving feeling in Jack’s gut, and then suddenly the two of them were standing in Jack’s motel room in all its messy glory. Nausea welled up inside him, and Jack stumbled backward a few steps, taking a few gulping breaths of air as he tried to calm himself down. He could see Gabriel looking vaguely guilty out of the corner of his eye as he watched Jack dry heave.

“Was that your first time?” Gabriel asked, tilting his head. “I’m sorry, I’d forgotten how fragiles humans can be through that whole process.”

Jack coughed a few more times before straightening up, his stomach calming down. He glared at Gabriel, panting slightly. “A little warning, yeah?” he growled. “God, you’re a dick.”

Gabriel pressed a hand to his chest in mock-remorse. “Oh, how will you ever forgive me?” he asked, a plaintive note to his voice. Another one of those irritatingly attractive grins spread across his face. “Perhaps if I suck you off?” he said, dropping his voice so it was low and suggestive. Jack felt a kick of pleasure just behind his stomach at Gabriel’s tone, and he locked his knees so they wouldn’t wobble at the way Gabriel’s eyes went hungry and heated.

“I suppose that might help,” Jack said, trying not to let the strain show in his voice. If Gabriel’s expression was anything to go by, he had failed pretty spectacularly. “Come on then,” he said, hands dropping to the button of his jeans and fumbling to push them down his thighs, a slight bulge in his underwear now visible, “let’s see if this is worth forgiveness.”

Sinking to his knees in front of Jack, Gabriel flashed another quick, hungry smile up at him before grasping the hem of his boxers and pulling them down to reveal Jack’s cock, still mostly soft. Pushing the underwear and pants to the floor, Gabriel scowled at Jack’s boots for a moment before snapping his fingers. Jack jolted as he suddenly dropped a half-inch to the floor, the thick soles of his boots no longer beneath him. Looking around, he saw his shoes lined up neatly next to the door of the motel room, the socks rolled into a tight ball next to them. Gabriel was smirking up at him expectantly as he carefully helped Jack step out of his pants and underpants, and Jack was struck by the disparity between the tenderness with which Gabriel was touching him, and everything he’d ever learned about demons. They were supposed to be ruthless, and crave violence, and hurt everything they touched. Gabriel seemed to be none of those things, especially not as he looked up at Jack’s face with a smile, those beautiful eyes twinkling with excitement.

“Feel free to take off your shirt, too,” Gabriel said, his hand coming up to stroke Jack’s hardening cock a few times. “I love to see my presents unwrap themselves for me.”

Jack snorted but complied, trying to unbutton his shirt as best he could while Gabriel’s fingers played over his length, hot fingertips pressed against him. Gabriel’s hand was smooth but firm, his skin warmer than a human’s as he coaxed Jack to hardness.

“Not sure it’s fair,” Jack mumbled, undoing the last few buttons on his shirt and letting it drop to the ground, “that I’m completely naked and you haven’t taken a single piece of clothing off.”

“I don’t play fair,” Gabriel said, before leaning in and suddenly sucking Jack’s cock down, his nose burying itself in the hair of Jack’s groin. Jack let out half a shout before he quickly shoved a fist into his mouth, biting down on his knuckles as his other hand twined itself in Gabriel’s hair. God, Gabriel’s mouth felt _so good_ , hot and wet around his cock, Gabriel’s throat working around it.

He pulled off after a moment, and Jack looked down, his stomach jolting in pleasure at the sight of Gabriel’s slick, open lips and the way his eyes were dark and amused as he looked up at Jack’s expression. He pressed his lips to the head of Jack’s cock in a parody of a kiss before licking a stripe up the underside of it, from root to head, and his tongue was _definitely_ longer than a normal human tongue. A little shiver ran up Jack’s back at the reminder, and he felt his cock stiffen even further. Gabriel definitely noticed as well, because a smile widened across his face before he sucked the head of Jack’s cock back into his mouth and that hot pressure returned. Jack groaned, tipping his head back and widening his stance slightly to help keep his balance. He wished vaguely that Gabriel had pressed him up against a wall before doing this to him, because he was about seventy-five percent sure at this point that if Gabriel kept this up for too long, his knees would stop working. 

Jack felt more than saw Gabriel’s mouth slide down the length of his cock again, that tongue pressing expertly against the underside and creating a tight, wet vacuum inside Gabriel’s mouth. He blew Jack expertly, taking him deep into his throat over and over again, pausing sometimes to press the tip of his tongue into the hole at the tip of Jack’s cock, or to blow cool air gently across the head, which drove Jack wild. 

He took the hand he’d been biting out of his mouth, fisting it in his own hair as he let himself moan with abandon, though he kept his volume pretty soft. His other hand was still in Gabriel’s hair, though he wasn’t using it to direct Gabriel in any way, more than content to allow the demon to do whatever he wanted. Gabriel had his hands wrapped tight around Jack’s hips, the demon’s hands strong and steady and so fucking warm, keeping Jack upright as he drove him closer and closer to the edge. 

And then he felt a hand trail back, sliding over the swell of his ass and a curious finger dipping between his cheeks. Biting his bottom lip at the sensation, Jack carefully spread his legs a little further apart, allowing Gabriel’s fingers to stroke lightly down his cleft, grazing over his hole. The demon’s fingers were so ridiculously warm, and Jack tried to imagine what they would feel like inside, what Gabriel’s _cock_ would feel like, lighting him up like his own personal sun. One of the fingers moved over his hole again, and suddenly it was wet, rubbing lube against his entrance and slowly loosening it up.

“Neat trick,” Jack said, voice strained, as the tip of Gabriel’s finger began to press more and more insistently against him, the slick pressure so good but also _not enough_. Gabriel chuckled, Jack’s cock still in his mouth, and Jack shivered at the way heat flashed down his spine at the sensation. Gabriel’s finger finally, _finally_ slipped inside, and Jack allowed the moan to bubble out this time, shifting on his feet as the digit stroked softly against his walls, stretching him carefully. 

God, it was a double assault on his senses, Gabriel’s hot, wet mouth on his cock and the hot, insistent finger in his ass, opening him up. It glided in and out of him, pressing and stroking gently, and Jack slowly felt himself relaxing. Gabriel’s fingers were thick and strong, and all Jack wanted was _more_. “More,” he said, his voice gravelly with arousal. “Please, Gabe, more!”

Gabriel licked up the underside of Jack’s cock, withdrawing his finger, but before Jack could complain, he sucked him back down, two fingers driving into him and immediately scissoring to open him up. More lube had been summoned somehow, because it didn’t hurt at all, and Gabriel had synced up the bobbing of his head with the thrust and spread of his fingers, so suddenly it was all Jack could do to stay upright. He was burning up inside, ass clenched tight around the fingers, fuck, they were so good already--

Gabriel grazed lightly over that spot inside Jack that made him throw his head back with a shout, one hand twining in Gabriel’s hair and pulling for balance. “Ah, shit!” he panted, legs shaking as electricity traveled down his limbs, amazed that he hadn’t come right then and there. But no, now there was a third finger inside him, stretching him even more, and it felt so fucking good, keeping rhythm with the way Gabriel was taking him, the head of Jack’s cock slipping further and further into Gabriel’s mouth with every stroke. God, it was almost too much, and he could feel himself floating away on a haze of pleasure, losing himself in the heat and sensation.

Jack gasped at the sudden light graze of teeth along his shaft, the slight hint of pain roiling his blood and causing him to stagger. Gabriel’s hand kept him upright, and the demon pulled off with a smirk. “Like that?” he asked, and Jack groaned at the husky, fucked out tone of his voice. “Yeah, I thought so,” Gabriel said smugly, bringing one hand to grasp the base of Jack’s cock, stroking it a few times, the fingers in his ass still stroking and stretching and pressing against his prostate unevenly. Jack shuddered, felt the bright ball of orgasm flare in the pit of his stomach, and he gasped as his legs shook, the feeling spreading--

Gabriel squeezed the base of his cock incredibly tight, cutting off the orgasm, and Jack moaned in some mix of relief and disappointment. The tip of his cock was wet with spit and precome, glistening in the dim light of the motel room, and Gabriel laughed softly, letting go of Jack and withdrawing his fingers from inside him. “Got you a little worked up, huh?” he asked, and Jack tried to muster up his best glare, but he feared his heart wasn’t in it.

“You gonna finish what you started?” he asked, voice a little hoarse. Fuck, he felt so fucking _empty_ inside.

“I’m a man of my word, Jack,” Gabriel said, slapping a hand against the side of one of Jack’s thighs, the smack of flesh against flesh loud in the small motel room. Jack jumped slightly, his cock jerking. “Go lay down on the bed, on your stomach. I’m not done with you yet,” Gabriel said, rising from the floor to stare into Jack’s eyes. 

Jack quirked an eyebrow but began moving over towards the bed. “I bet you can count on one hand the number of times you’ve kept your word,” Jack said, getting a knee up onto the bed and looking back towards Gabriel, pleased to see that the demon was undressing. His eyes hungrily tracked the way those strong arms drew his shirt over his head, revealing cut hips and tight abs that Jack was suddenly dying to get his mouth on.

Throwing his shirt to the floor, Gabriel caught Jack staring and grinned. “For you, Jackie? Anything,” he purred, and Jack felt his cheeks heat up with a blush at the nickname.

“Don’t call me that,” he tried to growl, but his throat was suddenly tight as Gabriel dropped his pants (no underwear, of course), revealing his thick, already hard cock. Jack’s mouth watered, and all he suddenly wanted was to drop to his knees before Gabriel and bury that cock in his throat, worship Gabriel with his mouth. Gabriel cocked his head as he walked towards the bed, obviously reading Jack’s hungry expression correctly.

“Next time, Jackie,” he promised, and all Jack heard was the promise that there _was_ going to be a next time, that he’d have another chance to choke himself on that dick like he so desperately wanted to. “Lay down for me, yeah?”

Jack swallowed and nodded, laying down on his stomach on the bed, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them. He felt Gabriel get up on the bed as well, his weight causing the mattress to dip as he pressed against Jack’s back, his body solid and heavy on top of Jack. Soft kisses were pressed to the back of Jack’s neck, Gabriel’s mouth opened just the tiniest bit to taste Jack’s skin. It was...it was _nice_ , sweet in a way that Jack didn’t expect.

Or want, at the moment.

Rolling over onto his back, Jack grabbed a fistful of Gabriel’s hair and pulled the demon into a searing, biting kiss, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. Fuck, he still tasted a bit salty from sucking Jack’s cock, and Jack moaned into Gabriel’s mouth. He bit down on Gabriel’s lip, smiling into the kiss as Gabriel groaned and bucked against Jack’s stomach and hips, his cock hard and ready against Jack’s own.

Wrenching himself away from the kiss was probably one of the most difficult things Jack had ever made himself do, but he did it, loving the way Gabriel tried to follow his mouth. “You gonna fuck me?” Jack asked, watching how Gabriel’s expression grew heated at the words, “Or are you gonna keep treating me like some sort of delicate flower? I’m not made of glass; I ain’t gonna break.”

Gabriel’s eyes flashed, and Jack could’ve sworn red rings appeared around the pupils for just a moment. “If that’s what you want,” he said, tone implying that Jack was about to get more than he bargained for.

“That’s what I want,” Jack nodded. Nothing Gabriel could do would scare him off.

The words had barely left his mouth when suddenly Gabriel flipped him onto his stomach again, pressing Jack’s head down into the blankets and lifting his hips up, spreading his legs apart so that Jack was exposed, open to Gabriel’s gaze. He shifted behind Jack, drawing up onto his knees between Jack’s spread legs, one hand still forcing Jack’s chest down to the bed and using his other hand to slip his cock between Jack’s cheeks, thrusting so that the head caught lightly at Jack’s entrance without going in.

Twisting his neck to the side, Jack laughed breathlessly as he looked behind himself as best he could. Gabriel’s hand on his back was like iron, inexorable and unyielding, and Jack felt a frisson of delight shiver through his whole body. He couldn’t get this very often, and to know that the demon could hold him there with almost no effort if he wanted to...Jack’s cock jerked underneath him in arousal, he was so fucking hard, wanted Gabriel so much.

“Should’ve known you’d like this,” Gabriel said, and Jack could feel the head of his cock against his hole, the skin soft and hot and wet against the ring of muscle. Gabriel rubbed it back and forth across his entrance, and Jack moaned and tried to force himself to relax so that Gabriel could just slip inside. Gabriel chuckled and withdrew slightly, and Jack moaned again, but this time in disappointment. “Easy, sweetheart,” Gabriel said, voice gentle, and Jack glared at him.

“Get on with it!” he demanded, and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“As you wish,” he said, guiding the tip of his cock against Jack’s entrance again and this time pressing in. 

They both groaned as the first few inches slipped inside before Gabriel stopped, allowing Jack to adjust. Jack panted against the sheets beneath him at the way Gabriel fit inside him, the head of his cock filling him so completely, so perfectly. Gabriel was so hot inside him, his cock like a brand against Jack’s walls, and Jack clenched around him, hissing through his teeth at the delicious stretch. “More,” he said after a minute, and Gabriel let out a breath, pressing in further.

It went like that for several minutes, Gabriel pressing in and pausing for Jack to get used to the feeling of the demon’s thick cock inside him, Jack demanding more, and Gabriel moving in once more. Finally, _finally_ Gabriel was seated fully inside of Jack, his hips flush with the taut skin of Jack’s ass, one hand clutching his hip. 

Jack spread his knees even further, sinking down towards the bed slightly as he got used to the feel of Gabriel’s full length inside him. Fuck, he was so _big_ , pressed against all the right places inside Jack, lighting him up from the inside out. “Fuck me,” Jack moaned, bracing himself against the mattress. He looked back at Gabriel with half-lidded eyes, drinking in the sight of the demon biting his lip in a clear show of restraint as he waited for Jack to be ready. “Come on,” Jack said, clenching around the cock inside him, “fuck me, Gabe.”

Looking at Jack with those heated eyes again, Gabriel nodded. “Remember what you wished for,” he said with a smirk. Jack had about half a second to wonder what he’d gotten himself into when Gabriel withdrew about halfway before pushing back in, not too hard, but with enough force to make Jack gasp and clench as the head of his cock pressed against his prostate. He did that a few more times, a couple of half-thrusts that rocked Jack forward, making sure Jack was truly ready.

It was nice, but it wasn’t what Jack wanted. “I told you,” he growled around his panting breaths, “I’m not gonna break! Fuck me like you mean it!”

He felt Gabriel shudder behind him before he picked up the pace, and suddenly he was slamming in and out of Jack, withdrawing almost completely before thrusting back in hard, grinding his cock against Jack’s prostate to hear him scream. The hand on Jack’s back kept him pinned, which helped prevent him from being pushed up the bed too much, and Gabriel’s other hand on his hip pulled Jack back into every thrust, the sound of their bodies coming together filling the motel room along with Jack’s cries and Gabriel’s harsh breaths. 

“So fucking tight,” Gabriel panted at one point, groaning as Jack clenched around him at a particularly strong thrust. Fuck, it felt like Gabriel was trying to fuck him _through_ the mattress, drilling deep into him over and over again. “Should’ve known you’d be a slut for this, saw it as soon as you walked in that door with those tight jeans,” he said, and Jack could barely think through the haze of pleasure, how was Gabriel able to put together entire coherent _sentences_?

Jack knew he was being loud but he didn’t care. Everyone in the motel deserved to know just how good he was getting it from this man, this demon. He could feel the tight ball of orgasm rekindling in his stomach, his cock dripping onto the sheets below him with every thrust. “Close,” he moaned, closing his eyes. 

Bracing a shoulder against the mattress, Jack attempted to reach under himself to grab hold of his cock and stroke himself, but suddenly Gabriel’s hand moved from his back to his hair, fingers wrapping themselves in the light strands and pulling hard. With a shout, Jack, craned his neck back and lifted his chest up from the bed, groaning as Gabriel readjusted their position behind him and made Jack sink back into his lap, cock pushing even deeper into his body as they sat chest to back. Jack’s legs were spread wide across Gabriel’s hips, his own cock flushed and ruddy against his stomach, leaking against his abs. 

Gabriel’s cock was like a brand inside him, spearing into him as Jack writhed on his lap for a moment, trying to adjust to the new position. The hand was still in his hair, tugging again, and he leaned his head back against Gabriel’s shoulder, looking up at the demon’s handsome, snarling face. Gabriel’s other hand grasped Jack’s cock, stroking twice before letting go. “No touching,” Gabriel said, kissing Jack as he thrust up, making Jack moan into his mouth. “Only I get to touch.”

The smell of fire and ozone filled Jack’s nose, and he knew it was _Gabriel_ as he truly was. His cock was aching, and Gabriel kept thrusting up into him, over and over again, every other thrust hitting directly against his prostate, slamming home inside him. Gabriel’s mouth latched on to Jack’s throat, and he left searing, biting kisses across the skin, sucking on Jack’s pulse and leaving a map of bruises across his skin. He was so close, just a little bit more -- Jack just needed to be pushed over the edge, he was so ready to fall --

Gabriel bit into the junction of Jack’s neck and shoulder, teeth nearly breaking the skin, and Jack screamed, cock pulsing as orgasm washed over him like a supernova, the world fracturing into nothing but a flood of sensations as Gabriel fucked him through it. The wet slap of skin. The smell of ozone. The heat of Gabriel’s body like a furnace against his own, his cock inside of Jack spilling out hot fluid against his abused walls. Gabriel’s arms wrapping around him as the demon shouted out his own release, thrusting in as deep as he could into Jack. He was drowning, and he hoped he never resurfaced.

Jack came back to himself slowly, a low moan tearing out of his throat at the feeling of Gabriel slipping out of him and a bright blush staining his cheeks as he felt some come slip out of him as well, sticky at the tops of his inner thighs. He was laying face down on the bed, he realized, clutching a pillow as Gabriel settled next to him on his back, dragging a blanket over both of their bodies. Jack rolled onto his side, wincing slightly as the movement aggravated the aches and pains that were already beginning to make themselves known. Side effects of asking a demon to fuck you as hard as they could, he thought. He positioned himself so that his cheek was resting on Gabriel’s chest, throwing an arm across the demon’s body and hooking a leg through the demon’s own. He glanced up at the man in his arms.

Gabriel was looking down at him with an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes dark and intent. His hair was messed up, cheeks still slightly flushed and lips still kiss-swollen. He looked so beautiful, Jack realized with a pang.

“So,” Jack said, coughing a bit as his voice scraped in his throat from all the noise he’d been making, “I held up my end of the deal. Are you going to leave that family alone now?”

Gabriel’s eyes glittered, and Jack felt his stomach flip with anticipation. “For this family? Yes,” Gabriel said, his hand coming to rest on Jack’s side. “Though there’s absolutely no promise that I won’t start tormenting some other nice families in the near future.”

Jack’s breath hitched. “Guess I’ll just have to make a few more deals with you,” he said, trying to keep his voice unaffected, but he couldn’t help the teasing tone that slipped in. “What do you think?”

A smile played across Gabriel’s face, and Jack felt a smaller one reflect on his own. “If you offer me the same generous terms as you did today, I don’t think we’ll have any problems,” Gabriel said.

Jack laughed.

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
